minecraftfanfictionsfandomcom-20200213-history
Ben 20-10
History The Omniwhat is a device that has a DNA sample of over 9000 species across the universe. But Ben only has about 40 aliens that he can turn into. Ben's Aliens File:Hugh-manga-saur.jpg|Hugh-manga-saur (Vaxxosaurian DNA) File:Atomic Guy.jpg|Atomic Guy (Atomix's Species DANA) File:Goop.jpg|Goop (Polymorph DNA) File:Ghost-scroob.jpg|Ghost-srooob (Ectonurite DNA) File:Skele-punior.jpg|Skelepunior (Skeleton DNA) File:Protonvris.jpg|Protonvris (Protogent DNA) IMG_20171019_120031.jpg|Creeboom (Creeper DNA) What-what.jpg|What-what (Sonosorian DNA) Alien Z.jpg|Alien Z (Celestialsapien DNA) Wildog.jpg|Wildog (Vulpimancer DNA) Way-large.jpg|Way-large (To'kustar DNA) File:Alarm Clock Guy.jpg|Alarm Clock Guy (Chronosapien DNA) File:Hot Alien.jpg|Hot Alien (Pyronite DNA) File:The Best.jpg|The Best (Atrocian DNA) File:The Hungry.jpg|The Hungry (Perk Gourmand DNA) File:RAGE.jpg|RAGE (Apoplexxian DNA) File:Four Hands.jpg|Four Hands (Tetramand DNA) Super Fish.jpg|Super Fish (Magikarp DNA) Swamp Frost.jpg|Swampfrost (Amonian DNA) Blitz the Dog.jpg|Blitz the Dog (Loboan DNA) File:Midnight Sand.jpg|Midnight Sand (Sand DNA) File:Awesome Salmon.jpg|Awesome Salmon (Salmoniosis Karbura levi Pturbuslantrios sapien DNA) IMG_20171020_150512.jpg|Sphere Weavile (Atros Scenid Clypedoptera DNA) Wisefrog.jpg|Wisefrog (Galvan DNA) The Tech Support Guy.jpg|The Tech Support Guy (Galvanic Mechamorph DNA) Trivia *Hugh-manga-saur likes manga. *Ghost-scrooob is terrible at video games.upgrade galvan More Alien Info Hugh-manga-saur This is the Omniwhat's DNA sample of a Vaxxosaurian from the planet Terradino. His main power is liking manga, but this is not very useful, but he's very strong so he's not useless. Atomic Guy This is the Omniwhat's DNA sample of an Atomix's Species from the planet Atomix's Species Home Planet. His main power is firing lazer beams and stuff. Goop This is the Omniwhat's DNA sample of a Polymorph from the planet Viscosia. His main power is morphing and being goofy. He can also fly since he has an anti-gravity thingy. Ghost Scrooob This is the Omniwhat's DNA sample of an Ectonurite from the planets Anur Phaetos and Anur Transil. His main power is being a scroob at video games. But he also has ghost powers so he's pretty strong. Skelepunior This is the Omniwhat's DNA sample of a Skeleton from the planet ???. His main ability is making puns. He also has time powers, teleportation, invisibility, energy beam firing, and matter creation. Protonvris This is the Omniwhat's DNA sample of a Protogent from the Internet. Ben accidentally scanned DNA of this species while downloading malware from the Internet. He has no powers in the real world, but has the ability to destroy viruses on the internet. Creeboom This is the Omniwhat's DNA sample of a Creeper from the planet Minecraftia. His only power is self-destruction, however the Omniwhat's failsafe activates before he can kill himself, so he's completely useless, oh and he doesn't have arms. What-what This is the Omniwhat's DNA sample of a Sonosorian from the planet Sonosoria. He can duplicate himself. He can also shoot sound beams out of his mouth. This species is made of sound, however they have containment suits of silicon. Alien Z This is the Omniwhat's DNA sample of a Celestialsapien from the planet 'Planet X', and the Forge of Creation. He can do anything, but Sans doesn't like this, so Ben can only use him is extreme situations. Wildog '''This is the Omniwhat's DNA sample of a Vulpimancer from the planet Vulpin. He can't speak or play Pokemon go, so he's not that strong. But he can bite hard and stuff, like a dog. Way-large This is the Omniwhat's DNA sample of a To'kustar from Cosmic Storms. His main power is being large. He can also shoot lazer beams. Alarm Clock Guy This is the Omniwhat's DNA sample of a Chronosapien from the planet ?!?. He has time powers. He can also function as an alarm clock. Hot Alien This is the Omniwhat's DNA sample of a Pyronite from the planet Pyros. The Best This is the Omniwhat's DNA sample of an Atrocian from the planet Atros. The Hungry This is the Omniwhat's DNA sample of a Perk Gourmand from the planet Peptos 6-9. RAGE This is the Omniwhat's DNA sample of an Apoplexxian from the planet Apoplexia. Four Hands This is the Omniwhat's DNA sample of a Tetramand from the planet Khoros. Tetramand females are much stronger than males. Khoros is a desert planet. Super Fish This is the Omniwhat's DNA sample of a Magikarp from an unknown planet. Swamp Frost This is the Omniwhat's DNA sample of an Amonian from the planet Methanosia. Swamp Frost has ice and plant powers. He's very cool. Amonians and Methanosians have been at war for over 600 years. Blitz/Blitz the Dog This is the Omniwhat's DNA sample of a Loboan from Anur Transil's moon, Luna Lobo. Blitz's main ability is making YouTube videos about indie games. His other abilities include: howling, barking, chasing cats, sub-sonic howls, and sharp claws. Some loboans also live on Anur Transil. Category:Super Hero Category:Heroes Category:Cool Guys Category:Watercooler